The Inner Workings of a Deviant Mind
by prophet144
Summary: Some people are made evil. Some people are just born that way. Take a look inside the head of one such person. AU
1. The Initial Plot

Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers, that belongs (once again) to Saban. I'm just borrowing them for a bit. Any non-Ranger verse characters belong to me, so don't use them unless you ask first.

The Initial Plot

For years, he'd watched the small family from a far. Occasionally he would be granted permission to enter the inner sanctum for weekend Bar-B-Ques or small birthday parties. That's where he'd first seen _her_.

The fact that she was married to him only increased his desire to have her. Soon, he became a trusted friend. Always there when something was needed at the office, and then slowly that grew to encompass things outside the work place as well.

As time passed and he saw her more, his infatuation with her grew. That was when he knew in order for him to be happy; _he _would have to be removed from the picture.

When the time came that another favor was required of him the decision that now was the best time to act came to him. So instead of having the brakes fixed like he was asked, the time that should have been spent accomplishing that task had been spent rigging everything else.

Late in the afternoon, the call came in from the Highway Patrol. A car accident had claimed _his_ life. Immediately, he went over to the house to console the grieving family. What he heard sent a chill through him: _she_ was supposed to have gone with him along with the youngest child. Only the smallest boy developing a slight fever had kept them home and allowed _him_ to die alone.

Three days later, Jacob Michael Oliver-Trueheart was laid to rest on the Reservation outside Angel Grove, CA. His two oldest sons flanked Rebecca Marie Grayfeather Oliver-Trueheart. She was mother only to the one on her right, Thomas James Oliver-Trueheart, and the small one who stood stoically in front of her. Tyler Andrew Oliver-Trueheart was the spitting image of his brother, Thomas, or Tommy as he was called by many. Both the younger Trueheart boys resembled their oldest brother, David Trueheart, who was the spitting image of their father. There was no one that doubted their relation to each other.

He knew all of this and wanted it to be his. The oldest boy lived on the Reservation with their late father's brother. David never even factored into the plans he had made. Thomas was pretty much his own man already, but was loyal to his mother. At fourteen, the boy knew about responsibility and shouldered a lot of it when it came to the youngest. Tyler had turned four only a month before. From what he had heard, the boy had not spoken since being told his father was dead.

As he stood watching the small family, Russell Johnson couldn't help but imagine what it would be like to be able to hold Rebecca in his arms each night or satisfy himself with her beautiful body. Yes, she would do just fine. The boys were just a small annoyance that he could deal with. After all, weren't older siblings built in babysitters?

It wasn't until they were at the small reception after the funeral that he made any move to talk to the grieving widow. Reaching out to take her hand, he gave it a small squeeze. He'd practiced for hours in front of a mirror to make sure the smile he gave her was slightly saddened.

"I'm sorry for your loss, Rebecca. Jacob was a good man and we'll all miss him greatly at the firm." He gave her hand another small squeeze. "If there's anything that I can do for you or the boys, please don't hesitate to ask."

"Thank you, Russell. You were such a good friend to Jacob." Tears slipped from her eyes as she talked with him. "I still don't think it's really sunk in that he's gone." Her gaze shifted over to the boys, where the youngest was sleeping in the arms of the middle boy. It was easy to see that he had cried himself to sleep. Now, the other two sat with him and spoke quietly. "And poor Tyler, he still hasn't said anything. He doesn't even make a sound when he cries."

"I'm sure it will just take time. All of the boys were so close to Jacob." He watched the trio. Two of them were part of the package, but he had no doubt that they could be controlled. His gaze returned to the raven haired beauty in front of him. "I'll bring you Jacob's things from the office. That way you don't have to worry about it."

She nodded. "That will be nice." A soft sigh escaped her. "These next few weeks are going to be hard enough. Anything I don't have to do myself is just one more hurdle dealt with."

He let go of her hand. "Remember, if you or the boys need anything, just call me." As he walked away, his heart soared. She had agreed to let him do something for it. It was just one more step towards his goal: to be Rebecca's husband and make her totally dependent on him for everything.

A/N: I have not abandoned 'Family Stands'. As I stated in my other short stories, I realized that some of the connections I was trying to get people to make weren't happening. That was my fault and now I'm going back to fill in the gaps that need to be taken care of so that the true depth of the story can be understood. Also, there's a poll on my profile page. Help me decide Russell's fate.


	2. Taking Control

Disclaimer: Still don't own Power Rangers, they belong to Saban. Any characters you do not recognize belong to me and if you want to use them, you must ask first.

This is the second story that gives us a look into the mind of psycho. You have to read the first one in order to understand this one. So, please read chapter one before you start reading this chapter.

Taking Control

Russell watched the two boys playing outside with a scowl on his face. They were making this whole thing much harder than he had anticipated. True, he'd finally convinced Rebecca to marry him. The wedding along with the honeymoon in Hawaii had been really nice. Upon their return to California, however, his new bride had insisted that they head straight to the Reservation and pick up _her _sons.

Now, she was listening patiently while the youngest bounced in front of her, his arms making grand gestures as he spoke. Tommy, the middle boy, was standing behind his little brother, a wide smile splitting his face. It was obvious that the two boys loved their mother and that she adored them. He shook his head that was something that was going to have to be fixed immediately.

It was true that the little family had been through a lot since Jacob had died. Tyler, the youngest, had quit speaking until about a month before the wedding. It had been his brother that finally got the boy to talk. Rebecca herself had kept the boys at a bit of a distance for a little while, but had since started growing closer to them again.

One way that he knew to throw the boys off balance was to go through with the move he had planned, only make it a lot sooner. Picking up the phone, he dialed a number and after a few minutes of conversation with the person on the other end, hung up once again. A malicious grin split his face. Yes, things were definitely going to work out well with this. Dinner that night would be the perfect time to spring his little 'present' on his new family.

The argument that night from the two boys had been expected. It was the middle boy who put up the most fight since the youngest was happy as long as his brother was around. In the end, Russell got his way and the small family would be moving from the house less than a mile from the Reservation to a place he had bought a couple years before in a small town called Angel Grove. Despite the fact that there seemed to be some sort of war going on with spandex clad warriors and giant robots, the city was close to his work and got the boys away from their older brother and uncle. With that taken care of, the forced isolation that came with being the new kids in town would help break down their spirits even more.

Alone that night, he took some of his frustration out on his wife, using her soft, supple body and warm embrace as an outlet for his feelings. He took great pleasure in making her cry out, sometimes in pain and other times in pleasure, as he sought his own release. Tonight, he actually took some thought for her pleasure and pushed her over the edge before forcing her onto her knees. Once she was in position, he held her in place and drove himself without mercy into his wife. Finally sated, Russell rolled off of Rebecca and allowed her to relax enough to fall asleep.

Getting up, he walked into the bathroom and took a shower before coming back out and joining his wife in bed once again. The plan was for her to bear him an heir and he would do everything in his power to make that happen sooner than later. His new job would require a lot of travel and with a built in babysitter, Russell was going to make sure those weekends away were not burdened with his new step-sons. No, it would be just him and his prize. With a cold smile on his face, the man slept. Yes, things were really going to change for all of them.


	3. Wrench in the Plans

Disclaimer: Still don't own Power Rangers, they belong to Saban. Any characters you do not recognize belong to me and if you want to use them, you must ask first. Please read the first two chapters before reading this one or you'll be lost. It will also help to read "Everything Has a Beginning" and "Separated By Hate". They help fill in the gaps and generate the backstory necessary to fully understand "Family Stands".

Wrench in the Plans

-o-O-o-

Russell glared at the boy as he slept. This was not what he'd had in mind when they had moved away from _that place_. No, Thomas was supposed to be minding the little brat. He and his new wife had made plans for a trip out of town, but a sudden rift between the two boys had made them cancel.

Tyler had fallen asleep on his mother's lap. His tear-stained face still appeared troubled even now as he slept. Where the other boy was, Russell didn't have a clue. For the next several weeks, however, the teen would be going everywhere with his little brother.

He snorted. The changes that had come over Tommy the past few days were remarkable and something that the man would never have been able to predict. Until the move, the teen had practically become a father to the younger boy. All that changed after the first day of school. No, after that day Tommy had showed his true colors and sent the little boy running in fright.

Russell had gotten a laugh out of that when he was alone. It was one of the first things Rebecca had told him before asking him to please talk to the youngest child. A malicious grin spread over his face. Oh, he'd talked to the boy all right.

Their 'conversation' had consisted of Russell explaining to the little boy that Tommy no longer cared to cater to his every whim and that it was time for Tyler to grow up and quit acting like a baby. Several new rules were laid out for the boy and chief among those had been no matter what, he was to keep his mouth shut when Russell spoke to him.

Yes, the boy was truly scared of making him mad now and it was a feeling he relished. When Tyler had come home from school that afternoon, courtesy of his mother proving to the school board that the boy could do the work and was bright for his age, Russell had sent him straight to his room.

He cared little that the youth was scared because no one had been there to walk home with him. No, that was one of the other things that were going to stop. Unless Tommy returned to the way he was before the move, Tyler was going to have to grow up and act his age.

After all, a five year old should be able to cross a few streets by himself and it wasn't necessary for him to have a snack as soon as he came in the door.

This was all just a minor setback. He would get the boy trained up properly and in a few weeks, other changes would be made as well. Yes, Russell was going to do his best to rid the little boy of all traces of Jacob Oliver-Trueheart and that included cutting his hair to a more acceptable length. The karate would stop as well. Real men didn't do kicks and spins in the air. No, they played football or baseball.

In a few months, Tyler would me more like him than the boy could ever have been like Jacob. On the other hand, if Tommy came to his senses, then the boy would be his to deal with. At least, until he was out of the house and then the youngest boy would be his to mold.

All of this though would be out the window as soon as Rebecca bore him an heir. Then, ah yes, then he would show all three of them how a real man acted.

With a laugh that could only be described as heartless, Russell backed out of Tyler's room. There would be time for him to re-create the boy to his own image in the years ahead. Until that time, he would leave Tyler untouched, at least for now.

A/N: I know… a lot of you really want to kill me for some of this stuff, but it really will help down the road to understand the jerk known as Russell Johnson. I promise.


End file.
